Shadow of the Purple Moon
What if you forgot everything? What if you had lost all hope, all memory? Who would you be then? What happens when a strange note finds its way to you? From people who have been missing for years, and left you as their only hope? Prologue "Don't leave me!" Richtofen cringed in pain, curled onto the ground, in pain. Dempsey stared at him briefly. "It's either me or you, and I'm not taking this chance, you traitor!" he snarled. Richtofen reached out for his hand, but Dempsey kicked it away. The german rolled his head back, eyes watching the american walk away, disappearing into the shadows. "Dempsey!" His voice echoed off the walls. Blood oozed from his wounds, petrifying him, leaving him in the darkness. Richtofen's vision faded. With feeble hands, he clutched his blood crusted forehead. Everything was blurry....color lit before his eyes. He let out a soft smile. "I'm ready...to die..." And he lay there, breath shallowing, heart pounding, before the quiet sound of sleep befell him.... Chapter 1 "Doctor, I think he's showed signs of waking up soon!" Voices lit alive in my head, feverish pains shaking my brain. "No, don't touch him, Nurse! He's still injured!" My eyes twitch, struggling to open. But I'm too weak, like a newborn bird, to move. I lie eerily still, as I have for years. All I remember....darkness. Shrouded past. But sometimes, I dream that I could see. But would I see? I have never seen. Jolts hit through my body again. They're attempting to wake me up. Awaken is a funny word. I've never felt it before, I'm utterly alone. Jolt. My hands tremble. "It's working! Keep going! Jolt. My mouth opens slightly. Jolt. Jolt. My eyes fly open with a gasp. I'm looking into the eyes of pale doctors, who smile in pleasure. "You've woken up!" one muses. He has dark blue eyes and shaggy black hair. "Who am I?" I manage to mumble. They look at eachother. I study their faces. "We....we don't know, and apparenrly nor do you. But we found you at the side of a beach, clutching a note. Don't worry, we didn't read it, but we'll give it to you when you're able to move again." the nurse explains. Note? I strain to remember. "How long have I been like this?" I whimper, trying to sit up. The doctor holds me back down. "5 years, and please try to relax." 5 years!? My arm throbs again, and I stare at it. It's bandaged from fingertips to shoulder. "What...happened to my arm?" "Burned up like coal, but it should heal again." I lie back down, my head rolling back. "We're going to give you sleeping gas. Don't struggle." A weird scent hits my nostrils, but....soothing. ...soothing....... I close my eyes and wearily enter the darkness I've known for so long. Ch 2 Who are they? Five people: four men, a girl, calling to me. "Help us!" they wail, a pool of blood up to their waists.... Swirling, they drown. All but one..... I stare at the sidewalk gloomily, sitting down. The doctors, they gave me money to rent an apartment for myself. So I don't die. I walk into the large, spooky building, shadowed with cobblestone. Creepy. Opening the door, an old lady, short with poofy white hair, who hands me a number. 1 1 5 What does it mean!? She points to the elevator. I go to floor five, then run down the hallway. Room 115. MORE COMING SOON Category:Violetofen4's Fan Fictions Category:Violetofen4 Category:Cancelled